Marvel: Rebels
by LongLiveI
Summary: Thirty years worth of events leaves hundreds of heroes dead and Dr. Doom inches away from world domination. To honor his friend Iron Man and carry on Captain America's image of hope, Iron Patriot has joined the Resistance and formed a small task force team called the Rebels. Follow their adventures as they fight to overthrow Lord Doom's reign on Earth and restore freedom.
1. Marvel Now

In the year 2007, an alien race known as the Skrull invaded Earth, ultimately meeting in battle with the Avengers. The Avengers won the confrontation, but dozens of countries around the world were decimated. To prevent a follow up invasion, Ant-man and Mr. Fantastic teamed up to create blueprints for project C.E.L.L, a four satellite system that would weed out any uncommon DNA in humans and place a energy barrier around Earth. 2012, S.H.E.I.L.D funded the C.E.L.L project and the following year it was launched. 2015, Professor X began discovering that dozens of mutants were turning up dead through Cerebro. The X-Men uncovered that C.E.L.L was able to locate mutants and were being used so assassins could target them. Professor X tried to have C.E.L.L shutdown peacefully, but was assassinated during his speech. The event made national news and the mutant community protested against S.H.E.I.L.D with Magneto as their leader. 2017, despite Nick Fury releasing statements that S.H.E.I.L.D was not behind the deaths of mutants, Magneto destroyed the Helicarrier in retaliation of mutants still turning up dead. Nick Fury waged war against Magneto, eventually leading to the battle between the Avengers and X-Men. 2022, the war became international and both groups grew in numbers as the battle continued on. 2024, Captain America was killed after discovering that Dr. Doom had hacked into C.E.L.L and was the cause of the war. 2025, Dr. Doom launched a massive army of Doombots that he had been harvesting. 2027, Dr. Doom defeated the X-Men, and later took down the Avengers. 2030, Dr. Doom announced himself as Lord Doom as he began his conquest across the globe and named Latveria as his capital. 2037, present day.

It was night time and a heavy storm battled over a ferocious sea. An airship filled with military Doombots were being shipped to Russia to reinforce Lord Doom's military efforts to thwart the eastern region's up rise against him. The airship was carrying thousands Doombots over the sea. Out of nowhere came a missile crashing into the ship. A distress alert was activated and Doombots were sent to combat the opposing threat. As they flew to find what was attacking the ship, lighting struck them, causing them to malfunction and fall into the hungry sea.

"Good shot Storm," Iron Patriot exclaimed as the two emerged from high in the clouds, "Alright Rebels, lets make this quick. Team one is in the skies with me, team two I want you on that ship wrecking everything in sight, and team three hold off until further notice. Blink I want you on stand by for all commands."

A portal open on the outside of the ship and through it came The Thing charging at full speed and ramming into the first thing he saw. Behind him came Deadpool and an oversized Ant-Man. As Doombots were being dispatched, Deadpool whipped out his guns and began shooting at their head as it was the quickest way to shut them down.

"Its clobbering time!" The Thing yelled out as he got his hands on a couple of them.

Ant-Man wasn't too gigantic, but was stopping on the ship, leaving massive dents. The Doombots were growing in numbers and as it looked like they were going to overwhelm the three, Iron Patriot fired a missile they separated into smaller missiles and destroyed a chunk of them. Storm fired lighting, hitting the ship.

"Alright Blink, get team three inside that ship before it unleashes the full fleet," Iron Patriot order as more Doombots began to show up.

A portal opened inside the ship, were thousands of Doombots were assembled and lined up in rows of hundreds. Through the portal came Iceman and Shadowcat. They moved swiftly as they didn't want to be stuck fighting all those Doombots.

"Shadowcat to Iron Patriot, we are inside," she called in.

"Good, finish the job and get out. I don't know how long Blink can keep that portal open," he told her.

They made it to the core and knew exactly what to do. The core was a giant ball of energy that was inside a glass ball. It is used to charge Doombots so they can be activated. Iceman froze the machine parts connected to the core to slow down the flow of power throughout the ship. Shadowcat phased her hand through the bottom plates connected to the glass sphere to undo the main wiring so the ship would shutdown, but something was wrong.

"I think we have a problem," she called in to Iron Patriot.

"What?" he asked.

"Their is no wiring in here. I don't know how to shut this thing down," she exclaimed.

"Dammit, Doom must be on to our tactics. We got to take this ship down. We can't let it reach Eastern Russia," Iron Patriot explained.

Inside the two had to think quick. Iceman came to a solution that he wasn't OK with, but had to do. This was a crucial mission and a lot was riding on it.

"Kitty go back to the portal and get out of here," he said.

"What?" she asked with confusion.

"I know how to take this thing down, but I can't do it with you here," he said.

"I'm not leaving you here. If your thinking of freezing this thing then I can just phase through it. You know that," she said.

"I'll be alright, but you got to go. I'll see you on the other side," he said.

Shadowcat nodded and ran back to the portal and crossed over. She ran straight for the computer were Peter Parker was sitting to monitor the airship operations. Peter had managed to hack into the ship without being detected. Although he wasn't able to decode Lord Doom's system, he was able to get a map out of the ship in its current operations on the computer screen. Inside Iceman walked over to the glass were the energy was concealed and placed his hands on it.

"That's strange," Peter said.

"What?" Shadowcat asked.

"Well, the core's temperature is dropping rapidly," he responded as he suddenly notice she was behind him with her eyes locked on the screen.

"Yeah, Bobby is going to freeze it," she told him.

"What?!" he yelled out a bit.

"Whats wrong?" she asked.

"He is not going to be able to shut it down that way. He going to cause the energy to escape and explode the ship," Peter explained to her.

Shadowcat suddenly realized that Iceman that Iceman was in trouble and tried to run back to warn him of what he was doing.

"Blink, shutdown the portal inside the ship," Iceman order, causing Shadowcat to miss it.

"Bobby can you hear me?" she asked.

"Loud and clear Kitty," he responded.

"Stop what you are doing, your going to kill yourself," she explained.

"I know," he said depressingly.

"What? No you can't do that. We can find another way," she advised as she began to tear up.

"I love you Kitty. I'm sorry," he said and took the ear piece out of his ear.

Iceman had completely froze the glass around the core. He stood for a couple of seconds and stared at it. He then smiled and thumped the glassed, cracking it and causing the energy to burst out. It quickly obliterated him in seconds. The power was so massive that it began to spew to the outsides of the ship. Iron Patriot realized that the mission was complete and had to get his team off of it.

"Blink get those portals up, I want everybody off now!" he order.

The portals were sent and everyone was off the ship and back to safety. The airship went down as it continued to explode and burst out energy. It fell into the see as the rain continued to pore heavily. As everyone was back, Iron Patriot got a head count and came up one short.

"Wait a minute. Who is missing?" he asked in confusion.

"Bobby is gone," Shadowcat said with tears running down her cheeks.

"What?! What happen in the core room," he demand as he choked up a bit.

"He used his powers to freeze the core, which caused it to explode," Peter explained.

Instead of them congratulating themselves on a job well done, the room was less then silent. Shadowcat was crying heavily and everyone had a depressing look on there face. Storm comforted Shadowcat, due to her taking it the hardest out of any of them. Everyone else kind of walked off on their own to mourn the death of their fallen comrade. Iron Patriot went into the main room to report a successful mission. He walked up to the main screen and called in to Nick Fury.

"So guessing the mission is complete," Nick Fury said as his face popped up on the screen.

"Yes," Iron Patriot said with a bit of anger, "But at the cost of one of my men."

"I'm sorry, but those things happen," Nick Fury told him.

"So that's it. You just say those things happen and expect it to be alright. My whole team is hurting over this!"

"So I'm suppose to be depressed that someone died. I've seen plenty of men die! It comes with being a leader James! How many times I have to tell you this. I understand it hurts, but you keep going and you don't look back. Do you understand," Nick Fury demanded.

"Yeah," he responded with disrespect.

"No! Do you understand!"

"I understand," he said a little more respectful, but bitter.

"Good. Now I have something for you if you got yourself together," Nick Fury said with authority in his voice and continued, "One of our inside operatives has discovered that Doom is working on a new machine called the Warship. It is not only a deployment for his toy soldiers, but it is a diabolic weapon. We may have saved our last allies in Russia, but he is coming their way again and soon."

"So how do I shut this thing down?" Iron Patriot asked.

"Its not how, but who. I need you to find Scott Summers, code name Cyclops. Once you have him, I will give you the play by play," Nick Fury explained and then cut transmission.

Iron Patriot took a second to himself to mourn the lost of yet another friend. He grew sick of being a leader and having to deal with so much death, but Nick Fury was right and he had to except that. He regrouped and placed his helmet back on his head as it was time to get his Rebels back in the fight.


	2. New Recruit

In the year 2032, all mutants within Lord Doom's territory was force to get an injection that would neutralize their powers, or face execution. Like thousands of others, Cyclops was among the mutants who got the injection. After losing his powers, he move to a poor city in New York were he would go about living a somewhat normal life. 2037, present day.

Scott Summers laid in his bed, staring at the rotten ceiling of his beaten down apartment. He was exhausted as usually, seeing that he could never get any sleep because of the nightmares. It was early in the morning and he had a couple hours to spare before he had to go to his dead end job. He plan on spending this time in deep thought, like he always does. Suddenly a knock came at the door. At first Scott tried to ignore it, but whoever was at his door was persistent. Scott finally got up to answer the door. It was his land lord.

"Can I help you?" he asked dull like.

"Rent," said the old man.

"I got til this afternoon to pay you," Scott responded.

"I get so tired of you and this afternoon crap. You need to pay me," the old man said.

"I get paid today. I promise I will pay you this afternoon."

"You better or your out of here," the old man said, and then left.

"Jackass," Scott said as he was closing the door.

Scott got dressed for work a little while later and left his apartment. He worked at a local construction sight that still allowed people rather than machines. Scott worked all that day up until the afternoon and got his pay check from his boss.

"Hey Scotty, you want to hit a bar tonight," asked a co-worker.

"Not tonight Joey, but you have fun," Scott replied as he left the sight.

Scott pick up some groceries and a few beers. He paid his land lord and went home to lay in his bed for another restless night. As he open the door as best he could due to his hand being full. He made it inside and cut on the light. As he turned, someone was sitting on his couch.

"Holy shit!" he yelled out while dropping his groceries.

Shadowcat was sitting on his couch staring at him with a smile. Scott didn't know whether he was hallucinating or she was actually there.

"Nice to see you too," she said.

"How did you get in here?" he asked.

"I walked through the door," she answered.

"That's impossible. None of us have any powers, at least not anymore. We were all injected right. I mean, Ah!" he yelled as he fell to the floor, grabbing his head.

"Scott, are you alright?!" Shadowcat asked with great concern as she ran over to him.

Scott swung his hand, but it went right through her body. His eyes widen at the sight of this. He ran to the kitchen to get away from her as he figure he was just having an hallucination attack. As he enter the kitchen, someone was standing by the refrigerator, eating his Chinese take out.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled.

"Oh," he said with a full mouth and then swallowed, "Peter Parker," he answered with his hand out to shake his hand.

Scott punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. He was surprised that he wasn't an hallucination and was an actual real person. Shadowcat followed him to calm him down. He turn around to face her, and pulled her into his arms.

"Your really here," he said hugging her as tears slowly ran from his eyes.

Shadowcat calmed him down and got ice for Peter's head. She explained to Scott why she was there and how she got her powers back.

"So your apart of a secret organization?" he asked to be clear on what she was telling him.

"Yes, and we need you," she said.

"I don't know," he said running his fingers through his air, "I mean the life I'm leaving right now isn't the greats, but its peaceful. I'm not worried about Sentinels, the Brotherhood, or discrimination."

"You don't have to change that if you don't want to, but we really need you Scott. Please," Shadowcat said sincerely.

Scott thought for a second. He didn't know whether or not he wanted to put himself in a situation were it would stress him out further than he already is. He then thought about how much Shadowcat needed him. It's been to long sense he has seen any former X-Men sense the survivors disbanded. He never could relate to the people around him now, and knew he was living a lie. So he made the decision he knew was best.

"I don't think I should go with you Kitty," he said, and to this she hung her head, but then he continued, "But I am."

Shadowcat contain her excitement, but was beyond happy. She call in to Blink to have her create a portal and the three walked through. On the other side await Iron Patriot.

"What the hell happen to you?" Iron Patriot asked Peter.

"Don't ask," he replied and went back to his computer desk.

"So I see you got him to come," Iron Patriot said as he was impressed.

"I told you, we're X-Men," she said to him and then turned to Scott, "This is our leader, Iron Patriot. He is going to brief you from here on out."

Shadowcat walked away and left Scott with Iron Patriot. He took Scott to the regeneration room, and brought Peter with him. He had Scott sit in a chair, strapped him down, and Peter got ready to explained what was going to happen and what he should expect.

"The injection we're going to give is going to regenerate your mutation, causing your mutant gene to return rapidly. There is a masking element with this serum that will hide the mutation from C.E.L.L. I won't lie to you, it's a very painful experience," Peter told him.

"You better put shades over my eyes or your going to have a very painful experience," Scott said, signaling him to find him some shades.

Peter found a pair of shades and place them on his eyes. Iron Patriot strapped him down tightly and injected him with the serum. Scott suddenly felt warm. His heart began to pound and he could feel his muscles tightening up. He started grinding his teeth hard as he could feel his blood boiling and his muscles retracting. He finally let out a scream in pain, but went back to grinding his teeth. His vision started changing. Every thing became reddish. He twitched in every direction in pain. His genetic mutant gene fully regenerate and his body excepted it once again. His muscle loosen and he started to breathe regularly. They unstrapped him and he stood up, feeling a little woozy. Peter checked his vitals to make sure he was OK. Shadowcat supply him with a uniform similar to his original, with a a couple of modification. Instead of having a X in the middle, there was a R like on her uniform. He changed over and replaces the shades with his new visor. Shadowcat then took him to the simulation room where the rest of the team was awaiting, with the exemption of a few.

"Every one this is Scott Sum."

"Cyclops," he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"This is Cyclops," she said with a smile.

"Alright, lets get him in the training room. Iron Patriot wants this guy combat ready asap," The Thing ordered.

Shadowcat took Cyclops down into the simulation room and brief him on what was going to happen. He figured that it was basically like the war room the X-Men trained in. The Thing started off the simulation on level 1 to give him a taste of what to expect. Small ball like drones popped out of the floor. Cyclops quickly made the first move as he blasted at them. It was clear that he had fallen way off his game seeing that he missed every single one of them.

"This guy's aim is terrible," The Thing said.

"Give him time. He is still getting use to his powers," Shadowcat explained.

Cyclops continued to struggle. After a while his precision started to noticeably return. He could stick and move like he use to, but he focused more on his accuracy. The Thing but it up to level 3, were the drones would move faster and try to tase him. Cyclops blasted a few, but one managed to shock him. He fell to the floor. His body couldn't take pain like it did in his younger years. He got up and started blasting recklessly. He was missing every shot and getting tased more. He laid on the floor in defeat as the drones continued to tase him.

"Turn it off!" he screamed.

The Thing turned off the simulation and Shadowcat rushed down to him. He was on all fours, breathing heavily. Shadowcat got down to her knees to make sure he was OK.

"I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake," he said sadly.

"Scott, your just getting your powers back," she explained to him, "It is going to take time before you can use them properly."

Cyclops didn't say anything else. He respected that Shadowcat believed in him, but he wasn't the hero he use to be. He felt washed up. Having his powers back didn't make him feel like he thought he would feel. Shadowcat saw that he was down and decided to give him some words of advise.

"Scott, I use to look up to you when we were younger. I understand stand how you feel right now because I felt the same way. You have to focus and let your ability come natural to you. We have time, but in the future thousands of lives are going to be counting on you. Its up to you to decide if you want to save them are not. We can't force you to do," she told him, and then left the room.

Cyclops rolled over on his back and just laid there. Usually he would hate to see things that are not there, but this time he wished differently. As Shadowcat was leaving, the danger alert went off and Iron Patriot called for the team to regroup.

"Whats happening Pete," Iron Patriot asked as everyone was behind him.

"We have three Airships. Two heading towards Eastern Russia, and the other towards our allies in South America," Peter reported.

"Alright team," Iron Patriot said as he was ready to give out orders, "We got some serious work to do. Captain Marvel, The Thing, and Ant-Man, your in charge of taking down that ship heading to Eastern Russia. Everyone else is with me, where taking out the ship heading that way. The one heading towards South America looks like it is a ways off, so we are going to regroup back here once we take down the other two. Alright Rebels, lets Move!"


	3. Back in Black

In the year 2022, Spider-Man was recruited by Captain America to fight alongside the Avengers in the war against the X-Men. 2023, Spider-Man's powers were wished away by the mutant Scarlet Witch. 2027, Nick Fury brought him in and furthered his mental education to become one of the top minds in the world. 2033, he was sent to be apart of the Rebel project team under War Machine, and designed his new Iron Patriot suit. 2037, present day.

Three of Lord Doom's Airships were moving in on the Resistance strong holds. Two were heading directly towards Eastern Russia and another was moving towards South America. Iron Patriot was alerted and he put a plan in place to have them destroy. He split his team up in twos, leaving Peter, Cyclops, and Blink behind. His plan was to take out the two heading towards Eastern Russia and come back to the other one. Blink open portals to their destination and the team moved out quickly. Peter was has his computer monitoring the Airship's movements. Cyclops made it out of his depressive state and finally came out of the simulation room. He made his way to were Peter and Blink were. He stood behind Peter and scan the screen.

"What is this?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Airships," Peter answer, "Doom is trying to out muscle our allies."

"What allies?"

"Eastern Russia, in which we managed to upheld, and a strong following in South America, were this one is heading, but."

"Its not heading towards South America," Cyclops said, cutting him off.

"Uh, What?"

"It is not heading towards South America. It is going more towards Florida, well, what use to be Florida," Cyclops explained.

"How do you know that?" Peter asked.

"I use to fly a Jet."

"Oh, but why would it be heading towards Florida? We don't have any allies on the Atlantic coast of America."

"I think I know why," Cyclops said, "There were rumors of an uprising in the South of the United States that was going to move up along the coast. They called themselves the Virus."

"The Virus?" Peter said as he thought the name was ridiculous.

"Don't ask," Cyclops said as he didn't understand it himself, " All I know is it is run by some guy who calls himself the Punisher or something. Judging by the destination of that ship, the rumors may be true."

"If you are right, then we could definitely use them as future allies of the Resistance," Peter said with enthusiasm.

"If that ship makes it to its destination, that idea is going straight down the drain," Cyclops said.

"Don't worry, I will let IP know and he will get the team right on it," Peter said as he was getting ready to get in contact with Iron Patriot.

"There is no time for that. Those two ships in Russia are still in motion. Isn't there anyone else?" Cyclops asked.

"No, we are the only team that can be mobilized anywhere near that ship. Everyone is deployed and we have no choice but to wait," Peter explained to him.

"We have to do it ourselves," Cyclops said.

"What?! Are you crazy! I have no powers and I saw your simulation training," Peter burst as he couldn't believe what Cyclops was suggesting.

"If not us, than who. If that ship makes it to the southern coast of the U.S then your potential ally is gone completely."

"How do we know if there is even a, quote on quote, Virus group who is planning on turning against Doom."

"We have to pretend that there is. Why else would Doom deploy an Airship to that area."

Peter remain silent and said nothing. Cyclops took this as if he didn't what to help him and turned towards Blinked.

"Open the a portal, I'm going in myself," Cyclops said with determination in his voice.

"Wait," Peter said, "I know a way I can help, but it might be dangerous."

Cyclops waited for a second as Peter took out a jar. It had a small piece of the alien parasite known as the symbiote. The moment was intense as Peter still had daunts about him and Cyclops going in alone, seeing that Blink always stays behind. He took a deep breath and open the jar. He put is hand inside slowly, and the parasite latched onto his hand. It quickly spread all over his body, covering every inch of him. Peter had once again become Spider-Man, but this time he had to have the symbiote on him. Cyclops was amazed and confused about what had just happen.

"I hope your right," he said, looking at Cyclops.

"Lets go," Cyclops replied.

Blink open a portal inside the Airship and the two walked through. Inside, Cyclops was beyond horrified. There were thousands of Doombots, all lined up in rows and columns. He walked through looking at them as they were inactive. A camera within that area saw the two and activated a defense mechanism installed within the Airship. Both Cyclops and Spider-Man were unaware of this. A role of Doombots activated and Spider-Man saw one of them move slightly.

"Something is not right," he said, as he was guiding them towards the core of the ship.

"What do you mean?" Cyclops asked as he thought they were not activated yet.

As soon as Cyclops asked his question, one of the Doombots hopped off the line and fired off a blast at them. Luckily, the symbiote alerted Spider-Man and maneuvered him out of the way. The laser grazed Cyclops' left shoulder a bit, leaving a burn mark.

"Shit," he said as the laser hurt a bit.

Cyclops whipped himself around an fired off a beam. The Doombot dodged it and fired back. Cyclops leaped out of the way. Spider-Man shot a black web, attached it to the Doombot's chest, and snatched him towards him. He then forced his fist through the robots chest and slug him off. The rest of the active Doombot's hopped off of their line and prepared to attack. Cyclops started firing random lasers, landing a good shot on a couple of them. The symbiote put Spider-Man in action and started ripping through the Doombots like paper. One managed to grab him from behind. Spider-Man pried himself out of his grip and started wailing on the machine's face repeatedly. Cyclops blasted a few more Doombots and saw him getting to aggressive. He ran over to get him back on task. As he grabbed his arm to try and make him stop, Spider-Man picked him up by his throat.

"What are you doing?" Cyclops squeezed out as Spider-Man's grip tighten.

Spider-Man said nothing, only squeezed tighter. Then the front of his mask retracted like insects, revealing his face.

"This thing!" he said, "I knew I couldn't control it."

"Yes you can," Cyclops struggled to get out, "You control it, don't let it control you."

Spider-Man suddenly let him go, dropping him on the floor. Spider-Man fell to his knees and grabbed his head.

"Its too strong. So many voices in my head," he said.

"Look at me," Cyclops told him, "You have to focus."

Spider-Man took in these words and began to overthrow the will of the symbiote. He used its power to cover his face once again and stood up.

"Lets finish this," Spider-Man said.

The two made a run for the core. More Doombots were activated as they made it to the area were the core was. Spider-Man quickly started spraying webs to block the entrance. The Doombots were sealed out, but were quickly blasting through.

"I can't keep them out for long!" Spider-Man yelled.

"How do I shut this thing down!" Cyclops yelled back as he didn't know what to do.

"Find a way!" Spider-Man yelled back as he was focusing on keeping the Doombots out to buy them some time.

Cyclops scrambled for a way to shut down the core. Seeing that Spider-Man couldn't hold them off any longer, he put his hand on his visor and prepared to take it off.

"I hope this work," he said with faith.

He removed his visor, unleashing an explosive optic beam that seemed to charge the core. The core soon became overcharged and began exploding the inactive Doombots who were still on the line. Spider-Man realized that Cyclops may have stumble upon a new way to destroy the new Model Airships.

"Blink," Spider-Man called in, "Open a portal in the core asap."

Blink focus hard and created a portal in their exact location within the ship. Spider-Man stopped fortifying his web barricade and dived through the portal. As he did, he shot a web that latched onto Cyclops back and snatched him through with him. The Airship exploded and dived into the Atlantic ocean, only a couple of miles away from the shore. As the two made it back to the base through the portal, Cyclops beam was firing everywhere. Blink managed to dive out of the way when it came towards her.

"Close your eyes," Spider-Man yelled to him as Cyclops didn't realize they were off the ship.

Cyclops closed his eyes, stopping the beam.

"What happen? Are we still on the ship?" Cyclops asked

"No, we destroy it," Spider-Man said with excitement and surprised they pulled it off.

Cyclops placed his visor back over his eyes and opened them to see that they were safe and sound back at the base. Although he lost his confidence in the simulation training, taking down that ship redefined what Cyclops thought of himself. Spider-Man felt the same way. It had been a long time since he was Spider-Man. Wearing the symbiote was dangerous, but he had a feeling within him that his will was stronger then the parasite's and he would be able to control it now that he is older. Working together gave the two back hero within them that they had lost. As the they waited for the rest of the team to return, Lord Doom sat upon his throne in the capital of Latveria.

"My Lord," said one of his Doombots, "Our fortification fleet to America has been destroyed."

"No matter," he said as if it was nothing, "My hold on that country is strong enough. Prepare to have more fleets mobilized. It is time to pay T'Challa's visit."


	4. Family Reunion

After Dr. Doom defeated the Avengers in the year 2027, T'Challa decided to hang up his Black Panther persona and committed himself to his duties as king of Wakanda. 2029, King T'Challa saw that Doom's global dominance was inevitable and united all of South Africa under a Wakandan government. 2032, After dozens of fail attempts to muscle his way into Wakanda, Lord Doom signed an agreement that would keep his forces off of Wakandan land as long as King T'Challa's country remained neutral. 2037, present day.

Iron Patriot and the rest of the team that deployed returned after successfully terminating the Airships heading towards Eastern Russia. Upon returning, they saw Cyclops and Spider-Man awaiting them. On first sight Iron Patriot was horrified. He quickly aimed his palm blaster at Spider-Man. Cyclops was shocked by this and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Cyclops asked frantically.

"Take it off now," Iron Patriot commanded.

"James, I can explain," Spider-Man said as he had Cyclops stand aside.

"I don't care to hear an explanation, just do as I told you or I'm blasting you and that thing to oblivion," Iron Patriot said aggressively.

"I can control it," Spider-Man said.

"No you can't! Now take it off now!"

"No! I'm in full command. Watch," Spider-Man said as he was able to retract the symbiote onto his wrist, uncovering himself.

The situation was intense. Iron Patriot didn't want to hurt him, but he knew how dangerous the symbiote could be to its host.

"Why do you have that thing on you?" he asked as he lowed his arm.

"The third ship wasn't heading towards South America. Cyclops pointed out that it was heading towards the United States. Once we realized that, Cyclops and myself destroyed it," Spider-Man explained.

The whole team was shocked by his explanation. The would have never thought Cyclops and Spider-Man would have done something so courage. There was a growth of humbleness within them. Shadowcat and Storm were the proudest. They were overjoyed that Cyclops still had the hero he once was still inside him. They were not sure if it would fully pan out, but this was a step in the right direction. Iron Patriot felt the same way for Spider-Man. When he lost his powers all those years ago, he lost his guts and courage. He would have never thought Spidey would have step foot into combat after Scarlet Witch took his powers away from him. He was proud of him, but he wished he would not have used the symbiote to do it. At least not after what it did to Flash Thompson.

"That thing is dangerous Peter," he warned him, "Why would you risk your sanity like that? Why not tell me so the team could handle it?"

"You had your hands full with the other two ships," he replied, "Plus it is only a small peace of the symbiote. I can handle it."

"You better," Iron Patriot stated and walked away towards his office.

As everyone else congratulated Spider-Man and Cyclops on a job well done, Storm followed Iron Patriot into his office. As she enter she could see him talking to Nick Fury. They were mentioned T'Challa and this quickly caught her attention. She burst into the room to confront them.

"We don't need him," she quickly stated.

"What is she doing in hear," Nick Fury asked angerily.

"I don't know, but she will be leaving," Iron Patriot signaled for her to go.

"Why do you speak of T'Challa?" Storm asked demandingly.

Nick Fury and Iron Patriot realized that she wasn't going to leave after hearing them speak of him. As much as that didn't want her to know, they decided to tell her.

"Were trying to get him to join our cause against Doom," Nick said.

"He didn't join us before, why would he join us now?" she said.

"That was when what we are doing now was just an idea. Now we have enough man power to convince him that our cause can thwart Doom's world dominance. I have set up a meeting between him and James in hopes that he changes his mind," he explained.

"Then I will go with," Storm said.

"I don't think it is a good idea, but I guest him seeing you after all these years will help," Nick said, not wanting to debate her.

Blink opened a portal to Wakanda. Iron Patriot put The Thing in charge until he returned, and he and Storm step through. They were at the gates of the Capital of Wakanda. The guards were already expecting them and guided them into the kingdom. Inside was beautiful and glories. They finally came to a room were King T'Challa was eating at a table.

"Good morning," T'Challa greeted as he wiped his mouth.

"Good to see you king," Iron Patriot greeted out of respect.

"Please, sit. Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"No thank you," Iron Patriot said as he removed his helmet and sat at the table.

"And what do I owe this honor," he said as he realized the woman with him was Storm as it had been years since he had seen her.

Storm sat down without replying. T'Challa only smiled as he understood why she was acting this way.

"So, why has Nick sent you now. To get me to join your holy cause against Lord Doom," he said as it was always the same reason they came.

"I understand your contract with Doom, but we have a legitimate chance to bring him down. With you on ourside, there is no way we can fail," Iron Patriot said.

"I like what you are doing for the world, but just like I told Nick a thousand times I'm not terminating my agreement with him," he said.

"So your still the same coward," Storm said.

"I beg your pardon," he said as he felt disrespected by her remark.

"Your still a coward," she repeated, "Doom is taking over the world and you would rather sit here and watch him do it!"

"I'm not risking the safety of my people just because you still want to run around and play hero! I see your still the same naive and negligent woman you were before. Why don't both of you open your eyes and see the reality instead of watching a dream," he said angrily at her.

"James, could you leave us for a second," she said as she was hurt by his comment and wanted to speak with him in private.

Iron Patriot left the room as he saw what was going on had nothing to do with the plans he and Nick Fury put together.

"What happen to you T'Challa?" she asked as she tried to fight back her tears.

"I grew up Ororo," he answered softly as he wish he could take back what he said a bit.

"Were is my Azari?" she asked.

T'Challa stood up and walked over to the balcony were you could see the city and down into the court yard. Storm walked over and stared down at the young man who was fighting an older gentle men. Azari was training with Master Rand, formally known as Iron Fist. The two were sparring skillfully as they went back and forth at one another, but neither able to land a single punch or kick. Azari leaped into the air and performed a fancy diving kick. Master Rand grabbed him by his foot, spun him around in mid air, and then back fist him in his stomach. The hit hurt Azari, but he some how possession himself to land on his hands and flipped backwards. Azari then stopped in a crouching stands and charged at Master Rand with blinding speed. Master Rand drew a smirk on his face. Azari collided with him once again, this time punching and kicking with inhuman speed. Although Master Rand would have been able to dodge his attacks with ease, he had a little trouble as Azari had came of age and his skills were sharper. Master Rand then kicked him in he back of his knee, twisted his right arm, and flipped him onto the ground. As Azari was about to get up, he placed his foot onto his chest to keep him down.

"I see I have trained you well," he complimented as he took his foot off of his chest and pulled him to his feet by his hand, "But you still to aggressive. I understand your speed is your keep point, but you have to take into consideration if it will be affective against your opponent."

"I will master," Azari said bowing to him.

"Azari, come in side! I have someone who wants to meet you!" King T'Challa called out to him.

"Go ahead. Your next training session will start tomorrow," Master Rand told him.

"Yes master," he agreed and ran to meet with his father.

"He fights a lot like you," Stormed said as she had watched him train.

"Yes, but thinks like you," T'Challa said, "He will make a great king one day."

"I can guess, he is my son," she said.

"Stay with me Ororo," T'Challa said out of the blue.

"What?" Storm said in shock as it caught her way off guard.

"Stay with me. Be my wife again, and Queen of Wakanda," he said.

"I can't do that T'Challa," she said turning to him.

"Why not," he said placing his hands on her shoulders and looking her eye to eye as he wanted nothing less than a honest answer.

Storm was swept off her feet by the moment. She suddenly felt all the feelings she had for him rushing back into her heart. She hadn't been truly able to move on sense their divorce and always held hope that he felt the same. They kissed passionately for a second, but then she pulled away from him. She walked over to the balcony and stared at the sky they was as blue as it could be.

"I can't stay. I may have feeling for you, but we walk to different paths now," she said.

"Mother," interrupted a voice.

Storm turned to see Azari standing behind them. He was shocked to see her. He hadn't seen Storm sense he was nine years old. His father had raised him up until now and he wasn't exactly excited to see her.

"Azari," she exclaimed and ran over to him and hugged him, "I am so happy to see you."

"But not I to see you," he said pulling away from her, "What is she doing here?"

"She came to see you," T'Challa said, not wanting him to know that she was there on business and not to actually see him.

"Why do you suddenly want to see me now?" he asked with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

Storm was unable to give him an answer. She always regretted leaving for all those years ago without visiting him. As she searched for a way to answer him, Azari pushed her aside and caught something in his hand. It was an arrow. He and his father looked at one another. More arrows came flying into the room. King T'Challa and his son were able to catch and/or dodge the projectiles. Someone was attacking the King and Prince of Wakanda.


	5. One Man Assult

In 2016, Taskmaster was hired by H.Y.D.R.A to assassinate Nick Fury in an effort to further fuel the battle between S.H.E.I.L.D and the mutant community. His mission was unsuccessful as he was encountered by Captain America, and during the battle, an explosion went off and Taskmaster's body was badly damaged. He returned to H.Y.D.R.A for medical attention, but they decline as they had no further use for him seeing that the war was eminent. Taskmaster was left for dead, but Dr. Doom offered his service in return for Taskmaster's eternal loyalty. Taskmaster agreed and Dr. Doom transformed him into a cybernetic assassin. 2017, Taskmaster was order to annihilated H.Y.D.R.A. 2024, Taskmaster defeated and murdered Captain America before he could inform the Avengers of Dr. Doom's plot. 2032, Lord Doom began to use Taskmaster as a blood hound, ordering him to assassinate any mutant who refuse to have the neutralization injection. 2037, present day.

Taskmaster fired dozen of energized arrows into King T'Challa's room. He had T'Challa and his family pin down. Was wasn't expecting a direct hit, but wanted to give himself a chance to infiltrated without being detected. He then launched himself into the air and flew towards the balcony as he continued to rain his arrows inside the room.

"What is going on T'Challa!" Storm yelled as the three were pinned down behind a flipped over table to avoid the projectiles.

"I'm pretty sure it is obvious what is going on," T'Challa responded.

"Were are your men? Shouldn't they be coming to your aide" Storm questioned.

"That door is sound proof, they can't hear a thing that is going on in here," T'Challa answered.

"What kind of a man sound proofs his door?" Storm insulted.

"A man who likes to keep his business private," T'Challa said as he ducked down a bit lower to avoid being hit by an arrow.

"Business, or women," Storm said in a bitter tone.

"I am not having this conversation with you right now," T'Challa said as he felt it was not the time to be digging up old feeling, "What about you? Why don't you use your powers so we can counter attack?"

"I can't," she said.

"What do you mean you can't?! Don't you have them?" T'Challa asked as he was surprise at her comment.

"My powers are not as strong as they use to be. I have to be closer to the sky to activate them," Storm said as the mutant regeneration process did not fully grant her former control over the weather.

"That is just great," T'Challa said sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean," Storm nagged.

"Will you two please stop it!" Azari cut in, "We must figure out something. The sounds of the arrows in the wind only means that our attacker is heading towards us."

Storm and T'Challa were shocked of Azari's outburst. They felt ashamed that they were acting this way in front of him. T'Challa realized his son was right about there attacker getting close to them as he could hear that the arrows were hitting harder than they would from a distance. He had to think of something quit as he usually didn't keep weapons inside his room. He always expected that if someone were to attack his kingdom, it would be on the outskirts of Wakanda, not in the capital. As he searched around the room for something to use, he eyed down two decorative spears that were on his wall.

"Son," he said and simply directed his attention to what he was seeing.

Azari caught on quick and the two closed there eyes as they awaited the right moment to make there move. Storm was beyond confused.

"What are you doing," Storm questioned frantically.

"Shhh," T'Challa said.

"Don't you shhh me. Tell me what you are planning and what you need me to do," said Storm.

"I need you to trust me," T'Challa said placing his hand on top of hers.

Although the situation definitely didn't call for it, Storm could feel her heart pounding for him. She didn't know why, but it just was. T'Challa and his son finally heard their opportunity and made a run for the spears. Azari was much younger and agile than his father and made it to the weapons unscathed. T'Challa was still nimble, his old age was his slow him down a bit. An arrow struck him in the back of his right shoulder, but he made it to the other spear despite the pain.

"T'Challa!" Storm screamed out as she was thinking of getting up.

"Stay down!" T'Challa command as he saw this and didn't want her getting hurt.

Both father and son began deflecting Taskmaster's arrows. By this time, Taskmaster landed on the balcony. Taskmaster ceased fire seeing that it was doing no good against the king and prince of Wakanda. Taskmaster put away his bow and simply stood before them, putting out an Ora of a badass. T'Challa snatched the arrow out of his shoulder and through it to the ground.

"Who are you," T'Challa demanded.

"So you don't remember me," Taskmaster said in his new robotic voice, "Look harder."

King T'Challa didn't recognized him at all due to his modification, but then he began to piece together his armor scheme and cloak. Taskmaster was now fully robotic with only his brain being his human quality. His body was a darkish silver with a 'T' for Taskmaster in the center of his chest. His cyborg face plate resemble the mask that he used to wear with his old costume, and he still wore the white cloak over his body.

"Taskmaster?" he said.

"In the flesh. Well, somewhat," he replied.

"What happened to you?" T'Challa asked.

"Long, long story," he replied.

"Well what are you doing in my kingdom," he demanded to know.

"That should be obvious," Taskmaster said, "I'm here for you."

"Why? Who sent you," T'Challa demanded again.

"Sorry, but I don't disclose the names of my clients," he answered.

"No matter. You are a fool to have step on Wakandan grounds," T'Challa informed him.

"Would a fool manage to get around your guards and avoid detection from your ,supposedly, highly advance scanners. I think not ," he said.

"I will have your head mercenary," T'Challa said viciously.

"Show me," Taskmaster said excitingly as he drew his sword.

The room grew intense as T'Challa and Azari prepared to attack. Taskmaster was calm and confident. He knew that Wakandans were well trained warriors, but he saw his skills as superior to their style of combat. Azari made the first move and his father follow. Taskmaster willingly went on the defensive side of the fight. T'Challa and son were slashing and moving all over the place, but neither of them could even get close to harming Taskmaster. Azari saw what he thought to be an opening and tried to thrust his spear into his chest. Taskmaster deflected his attack and slashed him across his leg. Azari simply grunted as he was no stranger to pain and also the cut wasn't that deep. Storm peaked over the table to see what was going on as she could hear the confrontation. She saw Taskmaster grab Azari by the back of his head and toss him out of the opening on the balcony.

"No!" she scream and dashed from behind the table and jumped off the balcony behind him.

"Ororo wait!" King T'Challa said as he saw her jump.

As he watched Storm jump, Taskmaster came at him with a barrage of attacks. King T'Challa's skills had gotten a little rusty, but he was able to keep Taskmaster from drawing blood. Taskmaster didn't focus to heavily on getting around T'Challa's defensive style as he knew the king would soon tire and slow down. He kept up his slew of slashes and thrusts when he finally saw his chance. He used his enhance strength to knock the spear out of his hand and grabbed T'Challa by his throat. He fought hard, but he was unable to pry Taskmaster's fingers apart.

"You've grown old in age," Taskmaster stated as he squeezed a little bit harder, "Pity, you were so much better in your younger days. I would have loved to see what my new body could do against Black Panther in his prime. Oh well."

Taskmaster drew back his sword and prepared to finish the job. As he was about to thrust his blade through his stomach, a bolt of lightning struck him directly in his chest, blasting him into the wall. Storm slowly rose into sight, holding her son by the hand who jumped back onto the balcony into the room. Taskmaster was unharmed, but the electricity from the blast caused his scanner barrier to shutdown temporarily. He quickly rebooted it, but Iron Patriot's energy detection picked it up and alerted him.

"Whats this?" he said as it popped up.

Iron Patriot built in detector could recognized any form of energy known to Earth and automatically knew that Wakandans only use vibranium energetic sources. The one on his scanner was a totally different power source and he started realize that it was coming from inside King T'Challa's room. He quickly walked over to the guards.

"Open it. I need to see the king," he demanded.

"We can't just let you end. You must receive permission," one of them told him.

"I think he might be in danger. So open the door," he said.

"We have been here all day. There is noway the king is in any danger," the other one said.

"Well at least check on him," Iron Patriot said as he knew they wouldn't cooperate as long as he was demanding them.

"Like I said," the same one repeated, "The king is in no danger and should not be interrupted."

Iron Patriot grew annoyed, but didn't want to use physical force. It was hard enough getting a visit schedule, he didn't want to get his team completely banded from Wakanda. He had to think of some kind of way to get in the room. He walked away from the guards and opened a camera file of everything the helmet recorded while he was talking to the king.

"Alright, lets see," he said as he watched he play back, and then suddenly saw the opening on the balcony he could get to and said, "Bingo."

Iron Patriot proceeded to leave the inside of the building so he could get outside.

"Were are you going!" one of the door guard called out.

"To get so fresh air!" he yelled back as he left.

Storm was able to summon a couple of bolts of lightning, but she wasn't able to keep it consistent. Azari and his father continued to combat Taskmaster, but he was easily handling them both as he kept them away from the door. T'Challa and Azari had varies cuts and bruises, but didn't give in.

"Pathetic," Taskmaster said as he continued to man handle them, "Three on one, and none of you can stop me!"

"Storm, get back!" yelled out a voice.

Taskmaster turned and saw Iron Patriot floating in the air behind Storm with his pulse blaster aim directly at him. Iron Patriot fired a single shot that hit Taskmaster so hard that he blasted through the door, knocked down the guards, and flew down the hallway. Storm was so relieved to see him as her bickering with her ex-husband caused her to forget he was with her.

"Good timing," she said as the floated into the room.

"I guess, but it didn't put him down for good," he responded as he pressed some buttons under his forearm plate to activate his ammo style weapons as his energy blasts could be ineffective with the walls being polished with vibranium.

"You should have blown him to kingdom come," Storm replied.

"If I did that I would have killed your husband and son," he said.

"He is not my husband," she stated, but only received a blank look from her leader who then turned his attention to King T'Challa.

"What is Taskmaster doing here?" Iron Patriot asked him.

"To assassinate me apparently," he answered.

Iron Patriot quickly knew that Lord Doom was behind this, but also knew that T'Challa would try to disprove his claims. T'Challa would never take Lord Doom's side on anything, but he didn't want to break the treaty as it would put his country back at war and take the lives of many. As the four of them came to the door, Taskmaster was gone and a couple of guards were either injured or killed.

"King! Are you alright!" yelled out incoming guards who heard the commotion.

"Yes. Have an alert sent out to attack anyone that is not Wakandan and these two," he said pointing to Iron Patriot and Storm, "Have the energy shield place over Wakanda immediately."

"Should we sound the alarms as well."

"No. I don't want the people to become alarmed."

"Wouldn't putting an energy shield over your entire country cause a panic?" Iron Patriot asked.

"I have the shield activate every two months. They will think it is just another drill," T'Challa answered, "Plus, I'm sure Taskmaster came alone, but I must be sure that no other intruders step foot into Wakandan lands."

"What if he is trying to flee," Storm suggest without trying to sound like she was criticizing him, "Your shield is going to keep him here."

"If I know Taskmaster, he is not going to leave," King T'Challa said with a reminiscent look in his eye, "He is only going to regroup and come back to finish the job."

"Then we need to prepare ourselves as well to make sure we are not caught off guard this time," Iron Patriot said as his current attempt was a close call.


	6. Meanwhile

2033, the mutant population depleted more than 80% and every major threat to Lord Doom's conquest began to fade. That same year, Doom defeated the American forces and conquered the United States along with Canada, Mexico, and the Caribbean Islands, adding them all to his empire. 2035, rumors began to roam throughout the United States, but most of them were proven discreditable. 2037, after a year of nothing, rumors began to spread within the states once again. Present day.

"Cyclops, cover my six!" The Thing yelled out as they were training in the simulation room.

The Thing was trying to get Cyclops in shape and trained for future combat. Cyclops accuracy improved greatly, but he still needed work. They had been training for hours after Iron Patriot and Storm had left. In the middle of their training, the simulation was shutdown.

"Hey, what the hell is going up there! I'm trying to get a workout going here," he yelled.

"Sorry, but a transmission just came in from Iron Patriot and he wants to speak with you," Shadowcat informed him.

"I'll be right there!" he yelled to her and then looked at Cyclops who was gasping for air and said, "Take a break, but don't get conformable. Once I'm done talking to Patriot, we are going to be right back in this room."

Cyclops simply gave him a thumbs up as he was extremely gassed and out of breath. The Thing went up to the monitor to speak with Iron Patriot.

"How are you liking Wakanda?" he asked as he walked over to the screen.

"Not as much at the moment," he replied, "Something came up, so Storm and myself will be here for an unknown amount of time. In my absence, I expect you to keep the team in check and to stay on alert for any crisis that pop up. Understood?"

"I can handle that," The Thing responded.

"Good," he said and cut transmission.

"I hope everything is alright," Shadowcat said aloud.

"Meh. I'm not worried," The Thing said, "I've seen Iron Patriot walk away unscathed in situations that would leave other guys in a casket. Whatever is going on, I'm sure he can handle it."

"I hope so," she mumble to herself and walked back to her room.

The Thing went back to the simulation room and continued Cyclops' training. After a couple of more hours, they called it a day. Sense they were short on rooms, The Thing arranged for Cyclops to bunk with another member. The Thing escorted Cyclops to were he would be sleeping and left to go back to do some more training solo. Cyclops enter the room to see Deadpool sitting in the dark, sharpening his blade. Cyclops reached for the light switch.

"Leave it off," he said as Cyclops was about to flick on the lights.

"Why?" Cyclops asked.

"I'm guessing because I said so, rookie," Deadpool responded, "And if you have a problem with it, there is nothing but space and opportunity."

"Oh I see," Cyclops said as he started to feel as if Deadpool was challenging him, "Look pal, I might be new to the team, but your going to learn fast that I'm no push over."

"If your feeling confident, then go for it rook," Deadpool said, putting the challenge out there.

"You know what. Your not even worth it," Cyclops said as he was already fatigued and was getting a little aggravated.

"Spoken like a true bitch," Deadpool insulted as Cyclops was just about out of the doorway.

"That's it!" Cyclops yelled and turn back to rush Deadpool to show him he was no punk.

Deadpool dropped one of his swords and quickly charged at Cyclops. Deadpool grabbed him by the shoulder of his uniform and forced him back outside the room and pinned him to the wall with his blade less than an inch from Cyclops' throat. Cyclops quick started to charge up a optic beam that was aimed directly at Deadpool's head.

"Do it! I dare ya," Deadpool said as his adrenalin was rising.

"Hey jackass!" yelled a feminine voice, "Knock it off!"

Cyclops looked over to see Shadowcat standing a couple of feet away from them with her arms crossed. Her eyes were locked on Deadpool as she mugged at him heavily.

"This is between me in the rook," Deadpool said, "Now run along and let grown men settle..."

Cyclops clocked Deadpool in his jaw in mid sentence, sending him crashing to the floor. Deadpool quickly rubbed his jaw and was ready to get some action.

"Oh, your going to get it now rookie," he said as he got up and pointed his sword at Cyclops.

"Bring it then," Cyclops said back.

"Quit it now! Or do I have to tell The Thing," Shadowcat warned.

The to continued to measure one another up as they stared each other down. They both thought it over for a second, and no matter how badly they wanted to tussle, neither one of them wanted to have a bone to pick with The Thing. Deadpool put his sword away and turned to walk into his room. Cyclops let his guard down and watched him as he was about to disappear into the darkness of the room.

"This ain't over rook," Deadpool said as the shadows engulfed him.

"What is that guys problem?" Cyclops asked as Shadowcat walked over to him.

"Don't pay him no attention. He acts like that with everybody, especially new recruits," she told him, "He is such an ass at times. The only person who can handle him is Patriot."

"Sounds like everybody fears Iron Patriot," Cyclops said.

"We don't fear him, we respect him," she corrected, "He is a great leader."

"Even better than I was?" Cyclops asked with a smirk.

"We were teenagers then Scott," she said with a giggle, "Only thing deadlier than Magneto was semester exams," she joked.

Cyclops shared in with a little chuckle and then hugged her. Shadowcat was confused by his actions and was wondering why he was hugging her.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked, still confused, but hugging back a bit.

"Giving me back my life," he replied.

Shadowcat now understood that he was having a moment and hugged him fully as well. She was happy that another former X-Men member was on the team. She use to idolize Cyclops when they were younger, and now he seemed to idolize her. The moment was quiet loving until she took a couple of sniffs.

"OK," she said pulling away from him, "We need to get you into a shower."

Cyclops lifted up his arm and took a quick whiff of his armpit. Although Shadowcat thought he smelled, Cyclops didn't think his stench was that bad as he had days were he smelled worst. He shrugged his shoulders, causing Shadowcat to cross her arms and stare at him heavily with a "you got to be kidding me" look. Cyclops simply looked off a bit and scratched his head, but Shadowcat continued to eye him down.

"Alright, alright," he said as he started to cave in, "I guess a quick shower wouldn't hurt."

"Sorry, but your going to have to wait to get cleaned up," said The Thing as he was rushing down the hall, "Peter has brought something to my attention that should be looked into."

The Thing had everyone meet up in the main room as he had an announcement to make.

"Alright, listen up Rebels," he demanded as everyone crowded around, "We already know that Iron Patriot is away and that I was put in charge until he returns, which might not be for awhile. With that being said, it has been brought to my attention that Doom could be trying to halt a potential uprising on the American Coast. This points to a possible renegade group that is gearing up for an attack on the Doombots."

"How credible are these rumors?" questioned Ant-Man.

"I don't know, but scanners have shown that Doom is moving a heavy mass of troops towards the southeastern parts of the United States. Don't worry, I don't plan on deploying the whole team. Myself and a select few will check things out and report back asap," The Thing explain.

"What if the rumors are false and there are no renegades?" questioned Deadpool, "Lets be honest with ourselves, America hasn't been the same sense Doom took over. Hell, the amigos are showing more backbone then them. Why risk..."

"I understand your concern," The Thing quickly interrupted him as he was starting to get offended, "But my concern is that there very well may be people in the states who still have hope and as you say 'backbone'. Better to know now than to live with what ifs later," he said with the room going silent and Deadpool simply shrugging his shoulders, "Now, seeing that there are no more questions, this is how it is going down. Myself, Deadpool, Captain Marvel, and Cyclops are going to be moving into the Miami metro through the Atlantic. Pete, I want you monitoring every direction Doom's army is moving. I don't want us running into heavy fire. This is a simple get in, get information, and get the hell out of dodge mission. I don't want any casualties. If so happen that we do, everybody else will be on standby just in case we need backup. Alright Rebels, lets move!"

The Thing, Cyclops, and Deadpool took one of the teams submarines that Spider-Man and Ant-Man built together. They moved in on the city underwater while Captain Marvel was in the sky. Ant-Man was able to remote control the submarine from the base so that the other wouldn't have to operate it. Deadpool was sitting next to Cyclops while The Thing was across from them smoking a cigar.

"No mistakes rook," Deadpool began to pick again, "I don't want us to die because you."

"Call me rook one more time," Cyclops gritted through his teeth.

"Both of you shut up," The Thing commanded.

Ant-Man guided them to the coast of Florida, towards the Miami Metro. The submarine poped up out of the water, and the team got out and moved into the city. The moon shine behind the clouds as they used the night for there cover.

"Marvel," Thing whispered into his ear piece, "How is everything looking?"

"Not much from what I can see," she told him, but then recanted, "Wait, I think we might have some activity."

"Like what?" he asked.

"I see some strange movement, but I can't make out what is going on. Maybe if I drop a little lower..."

"No. I don't want you being spotted. Just..."

As The Thing was just about to come up with something, a purplish, red flare shot into the sky and exploded into sparks and smoke. Gunfire soon followed as they could here popping noises and sub-machine guns ripping into the wind.

"Ah shit," Deadpool said excitingly, "Sounds like we go action."

"Just hold on cowboy. We don't want to run into that without knowing what it is," The Thing advised, "Just follow, and stay behind me."

The Thing guided the ground team towards the gunfire. As they got closer, the gunfire got louder. Then suddenly, a massive shock wave caused their ear pieces to go haywire. They quickly ripped them from their ear and through them to the ground. Captain Marvel's ear piece only static a little and her connection with theirs went dead.

"What the hell just happen," Ant-Man said aloud as the monitor showed that The Thing's team of three communicators went dead.

"Looks like an EMP just went off in this area right here," Spider-Man pointed out.

"How in the hell does someone in that area get an EMP?" Ant-Man questioned.

"Lets not panic," Shadowcat said, "We still have Captain Marvel online."

"No," Ant-Man mutter a bit, " Something is going on and I'm going in."

"Just wait!" Shadowcat advise, "First off we don't even know were they are now and going in might make things worst. Lets just calm down for a second. Marvel," Shadowcat radioed in.

"I'm here, but I think something has happened," she said.

"We know. The others' connection just went dead and right now you are the only one who can tell us what is going on," Shadowcat explained.

"I see lots of gunfire from up here, but I don't see the others," she reported.

"See, I told you. We need to go in," Ant-Man repeated.

"Hold on!" Shadowcat blurted, "Marvel, can you get any closer to get a visual?"

"I'm as low as I can get without being detected," she told her.

The team was now stuck as everything had suddenly just became serious. Iron Patriot was gone, so they couldn't agree on how to handle the situation as they heavily disagreed on what to do. Ant-Man wanted to send in reinforcements, while Shadowcat wanted to wait until they had more information before making a big move. Everything was beginning to fall apart and no one knew what to do.


End file.
